


Random Field Experiment

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Silica's Test Logs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Drug Use, F/F, Freckles, Futa, Futanari, Growth, Hip Expansion, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Other, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Precum, Science, Sleep, Slime, Slime Girl, Sweat, Temperature Play, Wet Dream, ball worship, bed, cumflation, excessive cum, growth drug, growth serum, hyper, hyper cock, hyper futa, living condom, scientist, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Silica goes out into the streets again to find another subject on which to test her experimental drug that drastically increases the size and virility of a subject's genitalia. With some good results under her belt from her past male test subject, Silica finds someone slightly different to test on.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Silica's Test Logs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Random Field Experiment

While Silica’s daytime research pulls in plenty of funding in the form of private donors and government subsidies, the kind of experimentation she does on her own time – after work hours – is all self-funded. There are a lot of people who are eager to pay such a brilliant scientific mind as Silica’s to develop new pharmaceuticals, but only pharmaceuticals that treat illness. Traditional medicine. The kind of stuff that’s easily marketable because it’s just like what the majority of population is already using drugs for: fixing health problems, instead of enhancing the parts of biology that make organic life boring.

Silica had always thought of research into “reactive” medicine as such a waste of her potential. What of all of the potential joy to be had in the realm of performance enhancers, body modifiers, and the engineering of infrastructure for the hyperized world of her dreams? _Fun_ medicine. As a synthetic lifeform – a silica-gel based slime woman – Silica had boundless energy and imagination for new and inventive uses of technology. She had never been limited by an organic brain that insisted what was possible or impossible – what was an efficient or inefficient use of time an energy. The other scientists and assistants in her employ all inevitably punched out and left work for home. Silica was always at work. Unbound by normal biology or imagination, Silica set tirelessly every night to work on her pet projects.

On this particular night, Silica sought to collect some extra data on a serum she had recently developed. She had some very, very positive results with her first live subject, but no chemist worth their weight in solvent would accept a single test as being indicative of success. No – she must find more subjects to test her serum on! The issue that her lack of funding on this project posed was that she couldn’t go looking for subjects through the same channels she normally could. She couldn’t offer pay in the same way as in her “traditional” clinical drug trials, and she couldn’t put in an ad in the newspaper. “Join a clinical trial to expand your cock to the size of a truck…at least!” All that would do is attract unwanted attention from weirdos and moral-guardians. Until the results of her experiments could speak for themselves – to show the world just how wonderful and useful they could be – she had to keep things at least semi-covert.

To these ends, Silica set out to prowl the streets at night. She looked through suburban windows, just the same way she found her last subject, in search of some new flesh. Field tests like these were exhilarating to Silica. Her electronic core sent waves of excitement through her gummy, pliant body. If she experienced only a fraction of the pleasure tonight as she did on her last outing, she’d be able to claim another successful night of testing.

As she reached the end of a quiet street, something tugged Silica toward the window at the side of an unassuming, beige house. Her intuition had never led her astray before – at least not in a way she hadn’t ended up enjoying down the line. Silica waded past a fence and peered into the open window.

“Ooh – what a charming young lass!”

Silica grinned deviously as she eyed up a potential new subject for her field experiment: a sleeping girl of slim build and a little taller than average height. It was a particularly hot summer night, so they slept on the top of their sheets, stripped down to their sky-blue panties and the thinnest of white tank tops. The girl’s shoulder-length, auburn hair was strewn messily over their pillow. They must have tossed and turned quite a bit in frustration, struggled to fall asleep in the oppressive and irritating nighttime heat. There was even a thin film of sweat over their tanned, lightly freckled skin. As Silica’s head moved into the window, it blocked the oranged light from the streetlamps above and dimmed the glisten of this potential new subject’s moist body. Most importantly to Silica’s needs though – they had a nice, fat bulge in her underwear.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Silica thought to herself, “ _This will be an excellent opportunity to test the efficacy of this formula on futanari. Maybe it’ll even have pronounced effects._ ”

Without much hesitation, Silica invited herself into the bedroom of her newly-appointed test subject. She shifted her legs into an amorphous mass of gel, pulling that white, soft glob up through the frame of the window and reforming it into legs on the other side. Being able to easily infiltrate places was just one of the many perks of being a slime, after all. Standing at the unnamed futa’s bedside, they and Silica didn’t look all too dissimilar. Apart from Silica’s ghost-pale “skin” and sandy hair, the two of them had roughly identical looking bodies. Girlish hips. Moderately small breasts. Lean thighs. Silica thought that this girl must stay fairly active to maintain such a slim figure.

On a desk not far from the sleeping futa’s bed, Silica noted a stack of unsorted mail. On all of the envelopes, the recipient’s name read “Jen Sadler.”

“Aah...So that’s your name, _Jen_.”

Silica leaned down over Jen’s face, pained and sweaty as the young woman fought to stay cool in this terrible weather, and planted a kiss on their forehead. Silica’s chilly touch brought a cool wave over Jen’s entire body – from tip to toe. As the refreshingly cold surface of Silica’s slime body absorbed some of the heat radiating from Jen, the sleeping gal cracked an unconscious smile.

“I’ll keep your entire body cool tonight,” Silica cooed gently, so as not to wake her gracious host. “Just promise to be good to me, too.”

Soon, Silica had her hands running down Jen’s body. From their cheeks, to their neck, to their waist, to their bellybutton – all the way down to their panties. Jen’s grin widened the more Silica touched them. Each time the scientist’s solvent-cooled hands made contact with another part of Jen’s body, it made them jump ever so slightly away from the point of contact. As Jen’s temperature dropped down to a more comfortable point, the shock of Silica’s touch elicited less and less of a jumpy response. Something about the playful way Silica dragged her fingers down Jen’s torso was clearly exciting to them. By the time Silica had slid her hands down to the real target, a slightly chubby surprise was waiting for her.

“Oh, it seems like you’re having fun with me already,” Silica teased. “Let me inspect what your baseline is…”

Pulling those pesky blue panties down Jen’s legs, a healthy, perky cock came flopping out onto their inner-thigh. It twitched as Silica brought her hand to it, releasing a tiny bit of precum as it filled with blood to the tempo of Jen’s rising heartbeat.

“Aw shoot – seems like I can’t take your flaccid dimensions this time.”

Lamenting the lost data, Silica soldiered on with the procedure. She pulled out her measuring tools and got to work measuring the balls underneath Jen’s still-expanding cock, waiting with bated breath for it to appear to stop growing.

_Hairless. Perky. Ovoid, and uniform in shape. About 2 inches across, each. Total volume: about 30mL._

Silica fondled her subject’s sack in one hand as she brought a series of tools up to it to aid in the inspection. She collected all the data she could on it, staring so closely that the futa could feel Silica’s cold cheeks right up against her inner thigh. Silica was in bed together with her subject at this point – laying on her front as the subject laid on her back. Silica’s perky, soft breasts pressed up against Jen’s leg.

By the time Silica was done measuring her subject’s balls, their cock had finally seemed like it was fully stiffened up. It was nice and girthy – just around the thickness of three fingers. Jen’s engorged dick was so heavy with blood that it couldn’t point straight up to the ceiling. Instead, it landed with a meaty _thud_ against their flat stomach, pointed towards her bellybutton. It was a delicious sight for Silica to behold – watching a decently well-hung futa measure up against their own womb. Their 8-inch shaft seemed more than enough to bottom out with. With such a beautiful and generous tool, Silica wouldn’t have been surprised to learn if Jen had ever tried snaking her long, thick member into their own box for a little bit of self-love. The gal was still soft and flexible enough, even with a fully erect member, that that scenario wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. As Silica fantasized over what her subject must get down to when nobody was watching, her free hand brought its way down to her moistened slit. She hadn’t even begun the real test, and Silica was already getting flustered. She just loved looking at cocks, and from this close it looked even bigger. Further still – if Silica’s drug worked the way she thought it would, her subject’s tantalizing fuckstick grow bigger still. Much, much bigger.

As Silica fingered that hungry cunt of hers, drooling her juices all over Jen’s calves, she took to gathering the dimensions her sleeping subject’s tool.

 _8.2 inches long, 2.1 inches wide. Circumcised, with rosy-pink glans. 1/3 inch overhang from the widest part of the glans’ brim to the shaft, and a urethral opening a quarter inch in diameter. No visible veins, but the bulge that outlines the urethral on the bottom-side of the penis is_ highly _defined._

None of the clinical descriptors or measurements that Silica collected could quantify the lust that viewing her subject’s cock filled her with, nor could they describe how beautiful and textbook a specimen it was of a non-hyper penis. Just as Silica hoped to find on her search for subjects this evening – there didn’t seem to be anything exceptionally special about this girl. She was large, which was always a welcome surprise, but she certainly wasn’t a hyper. Having already found success enhancing the size and output of a hyper subject, this would be the first time Silica’s growth serum would ever be applied to a “normal” person. With such a stunning specimen to start with, it excited Silica beyond words to imagine just how amazing the subject’s cock would look after treatment. Silica’s breath grew heavy as she continued to finger herself – retreating her second hand to aid in her frantic jilling off. The measurements had already been taken. Silica didn’t need that hand for anything else right this second. As she rubbed and poked at the insides of her dripping pussy, she stuffed her face in Jen’s thighs. Silica breathed in the powerful scent of those sweat-soaked balls, suffocating herself in their musk. She bathed the futa’s balls in licks and kisses, sending their cock into a twitching frenzy and causing it to leak out precum all over their torso.

Jen arched her back in a reflexive response, though she remained asleep. Her dreams had no doubt taken a turn for the erotic, as she started to moan and pant. Her brow furled – eyes still tightly shut.

“ _Sshhhhh…_ ” Silica whispered. “ _We haven’t even started the experiment yet._ ”

Sensing her patient’s unrest, and admittedly growing ever so impatient and hungry herself, Silica pulled a small syringe of orange fluid out from her hair. Pulling herself forward so that she was right up against Jen’s mouth-watering dick, Silica planted another kiss on its base. The touch of her alcohol-soaked slime body sent another shiver up the subject’s spine. Now that the injection site was prepped and sanitized, though, they were about to feel more than just a shiver rock through them.

Silica deftly pricked her subject right where their urethra disappears into the surface of their scrotum, administering her brew with painless and surgical precision. Jen didn’t stir from the injection at all – just as Silica had hoped.

Nothing all too notable happened at first. Like the professional she was, Silica responsibly disposed of the spent needle before advancing to the next step of the process. Since Jen’s dick was already swollen, circulation throughout the injection site would be incredibly slow – under natural circumstances, anyway. To help the drug flow freely, Silica had to regretfully pull her fingers from her aching pussy and administer a massage to Jen’s pulsating erection. She laid two thumbs on the underside of Jen’s penis and pressed in hard. She rubbed the meat around her bulgy cumvein, kneading Jen’s cock like a firm dough. As her fingers worked the shaft, Silica put her mouth to use by gently cupping her cooperative subject’s balls in her lips. Now that the drug was beginning to circulate through Jen’s nethers, Silica felt the flesh in her hands and her mouth heating up. The warmth their body was generating was starting to overpower Silica’s cooling touch, and a new wave of feverish heat soon spread through Jen’s entire frame. The relief Silica offered Jen from the sweltering summer night was short lived, as they started shaking and sweating through their sheets. Their sleep paralysis broke and, though Jen was still unconscious, they gripped at their breast with one hand while bringing the other down to meet Silica’s at their shaft. Those spots on Jen’s body were burning and aching the worst. Silica could feel it – big changes were soon to come.

True to Silica’s instincts, Jen’s body really was beginning to change. As their bout of fever waned, Jen’s physical form started to steadily reshape itself. As Silica gently suckled on Jen’s balls, she started to feel them pressing deeper and deeper into her face. She giggled in excitement, but her expression of joy was muffled behind the expanding mass of flesh that pushed itself up against her cheeks and eventually even further up to obscure her eyes. Jen’s balls fattned up nice and quickly – growing from a size that Silica could swallow in her cheeks, up to the point that they overtook her entire head in volume. So much new surface area appeared on Jen’s sack that Silica couldn’t keep up with her goal of covering every square inch of it with drooling kisses. There was just too much ball worship to be done by just one person. Silica wished that she could love it all adequately – that she could cover it from top to bottom in blue lipstick marks. As she fantasized about Jen’s growing orbs, Silica buried herself further in their pliable, musky mound. As they grew wider and fuller with virile, enhanced cum, Jen’s legs opened wider to accommodate their new and more hyper proportions.

Not to be outdone, Jen’s cock started growing soon after. Every thump of their heart, and the ensuing pulsations that shook their dick, brought more length, girth and energy. Their dick leaked out more pre with every beat, coating their stomach in their own fluid and staining the sheets of their bed. Even as Silica huffed in the intoxicating smell of Jen’s balls, her two-handed massage continued. As the pre dripped down Jen’s shaft, Silica’s massage became increasingly slippery. Before long, Jen had become too wide for Silica go handle. Their growing width forced Silica’s hands apart. She looked up from her lovely meal, letting Jen’s monster cock flop down on her face. It landed with a hearty slap, sending jiggling waves all throughout Silica’s slimy bod. At this point, Jen’s cock was longer than their own arm – most readily comparable in length to one of the posts on the corner of the bed, and thicker than their own thigh. More and more precum leaked out of their dripping, malleable length, mixing in with Silica’s body to add to her mass. Now that Jen was producing enough to make Silica grow, things could get _really_ interesting.

Silica threw herself onto Jen’s swelling, throbbing cock. As she lashed its underside, greedily slurping up all of the precum she could lick off its surface, Jen’s generously sized member poured even more translucent goop all over Silica’s back. As their fluids splashed down into Silica’s giggling body, she assimilated all of it into her mass. Silica bulked up at the hips first, filling out her conservatively proportioned form into one that was more curvaceous and erotic. Her ass filled out with the wobbling mixture of her natural gel and the precum she’d incorporated into her body. Silica’s frame, much like Jen’s expanding testes which churned with the growing supply that she craved, puffed out to a fat and pillowy upgrade of its till then unremarkable shape.

The circuitry in Silica’s brain started to short, and her vision began to blur. This was one of the selfish reasons she got into this line of work – the growth. Every time it happened, she started to feel drunk. As her core chugged away to ingest and assimilate, her processing speed slowed to a more relaxed pace. The fuzzy way this made Silica feel was something she couldn’t replicate by any other means. Though she was essentially a machine, or at the very least not human, Silica imagined that the high she experienced from absorbing mass and having her body grow taller, wider and thicker was the closest thing to heaven she could ever reach. As Silica grew in size, she grew increasingly intoxicated on the viscous, rich fluid that enabled her: Jen’s generous flow of pre. Silica paid back the favor by doubling down on the stimulus and lust-chasing behavior that had gotten Jen flowing so generously in the first place – paying back pleasure with pleasure, begetting more pleasure.

The thoughts running through Jen’s dreaming consciousness were perhaps even more wild than the reality happening in their bedroom. Unknown to Silica, she had found herself in the home of a young woman with quite a complex over the size of her toolkit. As someone who came from a very, very large farm family cut from the same hyper-sexual cloth as Silica’s first subject, Jen was always self-conscious about their relatively humble body and unstoried sexual history. They looked at their sisters, and the family matriatch in particular, and always felt inferior; however, in Jen’s dreams, they could assume the role of mega-dicked futanari goddess that they had always secretly wished they could be. Tonight, Jen fantasized about fucking them all into human blimps, flooded with enough cum to drown the family farmhouse. This dream felt so good – better than it had on any night that Jen had ever dreamt it before.

Oh, what a lucky lass Jen would realize they had become in the morning.

In the reality Jen was feeling, but not yet wholly aware of, Silica’s feast on their monolithic meat was causing the slime’s entire body to change in shape and size. As she deep-throated Jen’s prize new cock, all of the pre gushing out had become far too much for Silica to store in her ass and thighs alone. As her body started to become just as much cock-snot as gel, her entire frame thickened in a futile attempt by her brain to make sense of the endless flow of sexual fluids into her body. She moaned with unrestrained lust as her back grew closer and closer to the ceiling. Her breasts inflated to such a size that they enveloped Jen’s entire waist, while at the same time dribbling out small amounts the same precum that caused them to grow. Silica could hold onto Jen’s gift just as poorly as she could contain her excitement, slurping on their still-growing, now 4-foot tall erection like a vacuum. Now that the drug had finally worked its way through their entire body, Jen’s breasts even experienced a small amount of growth – ballooning out from petite A-cups to D-cups, even leaking milk that pooled mixed Silica’s. For Silica’s drug to elicit growth in organs entirely separate from the site of the injection…What stunning, wonderful results!

“ _Mmmhhnnn…!_ ”

Jen’s quiet wailing was starting to grow louder and more drawn out. Silica could sense that her subject was going to cum soon. The quaking of her tire-sized testicles had become a constant, low rumble that seemed to grow more intense the heavier Silica’s 9-foot slime body weighed down on them. The pre that flowed straight down into her core was becoming progressively more concentrated with early-escaping sperm cells – rivaling the sperm count of the loads Jen shot out into crumpled up tissues on a daily basis, in just a single drop of precum. They were more cockflesh than person at this point. Jen’s wonderous new erection throbbed at a feverish pace, flush with thick veins carrying endless energy throughout its body-length, forearm-wide tumescence. Silica, cock-drunk and knocking on the door of an orgasm as well, freed Jen’s slimed-up rod from her undulating throat, letting it point up toward the ceiling in all of its statuesque, worship-worthy enormity.

“The shape and size of your new cock is so fucking amazing!” Silica shouted praises at Jen as they arched their back in pleasures heretofore unimaginable. “To think that you’d experience this much growth off of a single injection! My throat has already memorized the precise shape of your mammoth dick…Now imprint the memory of my body with just how much you’ve got brewing in those fat fucking balls!”

Silica shuffled her lower-body closer to Jen’s pole in frenzied apprehension – shaking as she drew closer to feeling their gargantuan tower of cock in her trembling womb. She lifted one thigh to feed Jen’s length into her wildly leaking slit. Even more of Jen’s own precum flowed down from Silica’s body, which at this point was over three times as massive as it was before she climbed through that open window. Silica was more “Jen” than “Silica” at this point – at least in terms of sheer mass. Once the hulking, living bundle of Jen’s sexual output had finally gotten their glans to slip into her box, she threw her head back in pure, gluttonous delight.

“ _Ooooooouuuughhh…!_ ”

Silica’s animalistic moans poured endlessly from her mouth. All of her extremities shook – the spurting, mammoth futa dick that had stretched her cavity all the way up to her chest had overloaded her with sensation. She convulsed on Jen’s glorious pole, falling forward and back, side to side as she struggled to retain her balance. All Silica could muster the strength to do was jerk her lower body, letting Jen’s cock shake around her insides like a stirring rod.

As Silica brought Jen closer to orgasm, she fought out the words to mark he prodigy of a test subject’s output. Through all of this, Silica was still a woman of science, here to collect data.

“I’ve…taken on…over 2,000 liters of precum so far!”

Silica chuckled breathlessly.

“Come on – _haa-ah…_ Cum inside of me!”

The expression on Jen’s face tightened. Their wet dream was coming to its own climax. As their subconscious mind continued to spin her incestuous revenge-fantasy, Jen fit Silica’s orders in seamlessly. The dominant, enormous, thick-set queen of a family matriarch –Lib – ordered her to cum. The two of them were fucking in a field dotted with her cumflated sisters, all of whom had already been transformed into living condoms. Lib was the last of them to bloat…Jen’s final step in breeding the entire Sadler clan and showing them all just who the tiny-dicked nobody and the scrawny younger sister was. Jen thrust their entire cock into Lib in that one swift motion, and started immediately started pumping her full of seed like the cum-dump she’d begged Jen to turn her into.

“ _Oooooohhhh yeessssshhhhh!_ ”

Lib screamed out in ecstasy, but that voice Jen heard was really just Silica. Finally, the test had come to a climax. Jen’s bottomless tool had finally started to spray, and Silica couldn’t have been happier with her subject’s output.

A deluge of white cream burst forth from Jen’s gurgling balls, staining Silica’s till now translucent body the same purely opaque color as the hyperized futa’s sperm-packed jizz. The slower, more steady flow of precum up to this point was paced appropriately to where Silica could manage to evenly spread it through all areas of her body, maintaining relatively normal proportions; however, the immediate and overwhelming explosion of cum in her midsection was far too much for Silica to process in that same way. She ballooned out with Jen’s incredibly viscous, gooey seed, enveloping the entire frame of the bed in nothing but cum-stuffed slime belly. The cooling sensation of Silica’s skin, likewise, had been overwhelmed by the steaming temperature of Jen’s ejaculate. Jen’s entire body felt warm again – conducting the heat of their own cum.

Even though Silica had already been filled with a volume of spunk twice surpassing the quantity of precum she’d absorbed from tenderly working Jen’s pole as it metamorphosized into the godly shape it had grown into, Jen showed no signs of stopping. In their dream, their final flesh-condom was still woefully under-stuffed. Jen could keep going – they could feel that they still had more to give. As their waking body moved in sync with the body of their dreams, the cum kept surging out of Jen’s dick. Jen’s output kept rising, permanently widening the path up her urethra with how violently and forcefully it jetted out her gaping glans.

Silica’s cumflated gut kept getting larger. It spilt over the sides of the bed, pushing nightstands and desks out against the walls. As her back gave out on supporting her, she slumped forward onto the wobbling, bouncy surface of her tightly-stretched stomach.

“10,000…” She muttered. “12,000…”

With each further, outstanding milestone Jen’s ragingly successful test-case member reached in its production, a simply counter ticked over in Silica’s unconscious mind. Sometimes, the number of liters Silica sensed in her continuously growing abdomen would slip out in unheard murmurs.

“18,000…”

She kept expanding, fuller and fuller until her cum-slime anatomy pushed against on every corner of Jen’s spacious bedroom.

At that point, Jen’s orgasm finally stopped. Their erection began to deflate, shrinking back to its original size now that the drug had run its course, and they basked in the warmth of their pool-filling sperm as the dreams running in their head calmed back down. Jen imagined falling to sleep, using their blimped relatives like water-beds.

Jen was finally allowed to return to rest. She’d get the chance to realize what had happened to her in the morning, alongside her brand new friend.


End file.
